Gration
Notes *Forced Spawn by trading a Hickory Shield or Picaroon's Shield to a ??? on the table in front of the tower in H-8. There is about a 15min wait after despawn or defeat. * Although Gration is of similar level and HP when spawned with either shield, its behaviors differ slightly between the two (see below). *Can be Mugged multiple times *A very rough estimate would be that he has approximately 20,000-30,000 HP. *Killable by: 12 characters level 75. Soloable by RDM/NIN and RNG/NIN by kiting. *Also Killable by COR/NIN kiting with Quick Draw *Special Attacks: Uses only Power Attack and Grand Slam (15' AoE) as TP attacks. Gration has innate Regain effect, and unlike standard gigas, his TP attacks are instantaneous. *Grand Slam may be safely absorbed by 1-3 Utsusemi shadows as NIN main, 2-3 shadows as /NIN sub. Capable of hitting upward to 1000~ damage with high TP. If the player has shadows but not enough to fully absorb this attack, full damage will still be inflicted; damage will not be partially reduced as with multi-hitting attacks. It is recommended for players with Utsusemi to try to maintain 3 shadows whenever possible, because you are only guaranteed to be safe from this attack with 3. *If spawned with Hickory Shield, Gration will always perform 2 Power Attacks in a row; if spawned with Picaroon's Shield, it will always perform 3 in a row. If the person with hate is out of range of a Power Attack, Gration will only chase down the person with hate until they are in melee range and will not perform any other actions, including spellcasting, until all its Power Attacks have executed. This behavior is similar to Kreutzet's Stormwind. *Casts Burst, Thunder IV, Thundaga III, Haste, Enthunder, Shock Spikes. Gration has some degree of Fast Cast as well. Thundaga III takes approximately 6 seconds to cast. *Like other gigas in this region, seems to have an affinity to the lightning element. Attacks like Thunder will typically take a cut in damage against this enemy. Stick with ice attacks such as Blizzard for better results. *Gration is slightly more aggressive with spellcasting when spawned with a Picaroon's Shield, and will wait less time after casting a spell before attempting to cast another. *Intimidates players with a very strong Killer effect. Intimidation rate goes way up when Gration is casting a spell or using a TP attack. It is recommended to time delayed intimidateable attacks such as nukes for immediately after Gration finishes attempting to cast a spell for best success rate, and have melees charge TP on other nearby mobs and use weapon skills on Gration when it is casting (weapon skills cannot be intimidated). *May randomly lose enmity toward the person with hate (not an ability). Occurs most often when Gration is casting a spell while being kited, and if the person with hate has not been struck by an attack for a while during kiting. Be wary of sudden shifts in hate, especially if you are attempting to melee or perform delayed attacks such as nukes. *Gradually builds resistance to Gravity and Bind. Completely immune to bind from RDM after 16 casts. *Immune to Stun. *Gration does have limited MP. Historical Background Gration was one of the Gigantes, from the legends of ancient Greece. He is the Son of Gaia and the blood of the emasculated Uranos. He was shot down by Artemis (the goddess of the hunt) with her arrows and killed by Hercules. category:Bestiary Category:Gigas category:Notorious Monsters